Yami's Birthday
by ClowyCrow
Summary: Ryuuji Otogi's POV at Yami Yuugi's birthday party D Shounen-ai in later chapters, if you like! Rated for language. gasp Otogi cusses!
1. The Gift

Hello! This is my first fanfic on fanfiction.net, so please be kind when reviewing, please? '''  
  
Uhhh.... I don't have much to say, but... uh....  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own YuGiOh. I wish I did. The one thing I DO own are Jet and The Vines CDS. I don't own the bands, but... They rock   
  
:0 on with the show! ClowyCrow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

CHAPTER 1  
  
Ugh. School. A bunch of useless projects, idiots, and unqualified teachers. I was stuck doing a project for them, a Reading Folder. God knows I'll probably half-ass the thing and hand in something fabulous.  
  
Ah, yes - I'm Ryuuji Otogi. Most call me Otogi, my last name, but I don't mind. I'm the cool one that invented Dungeon Dice Monsters, then was beaten by the King of Games, Yuugi Motou. Ugh. Sucks to be me. I should have held a tournament like my idol, Pegasus. Whatever.  
  
I sat there, weighing my options. I could a) keep working on this project, b) go downstairs to check on the store(I do it regularly) or c) Jesus Christ, be late for a birthday party.  
  
Using the process of elimination, I pulled my ass in gear and ran to the mall. Skrew cars – I the mall wasn't far away. It would take me half an hour to park, anyways...  
  
So I ran into HMV, a music store. Now, what did they like...  
  
Then my train of thought was interrupted by someone bumping into me.  
  
"Watch it, goth," said the pissed off, and rather creepy sounding voice of Yami Bakura. He was carrying KoRn's Take a Look in the Mirror. Poor Ryou. Probably would have to put up with the yelling and swearing for months. (A/N: I LOVE KoRn, I'm not dissing them, I just... needed to give Otogi a point of view uu''' Don't own KoRn D:) Shrugging it off, I looked at all the bands. Yargh, what to get a 5000 year old pharaoh, who may or may not have good taste in music!?  
  
Oh. I got bumped into again. This time, by someone who was more polite.  
  
"Sorry, Otogi. I need to catch up with 'Kura," Malik said. He jogged after Bakura.  
  
Wait... wouldn't Malik know a bunch about Yami? He was raised to be Yami's tomb keeper, after all, wasn't he...?  
  
"Hey, Malik! Wait!" I said, catching up with him. "Do you know what kind of music Yami likes?"  
  
"He'd probably like Jet and The Vines. Linkin Park is a safe bet, they rock," Malik laughed. He ran after Bakura, who had set off the alarms. "Damnit, Bakura! You have to pay for that!" he yelled.  
  
I shrugged, and bought the CDs. I looked at the clock - Holy Fuck – I was late!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
uu I know, kinda' ... REALLY short, but...I'm going to have better stuff in later chapters, I promise ;; Review if you're kind! V


	2. Karaoke Swing!

Heeeeey, I'm baaack X3 Can't get rid of me.  
  
I'm like that cat that wouldn't stop coming back.  
  
The cat came back, the very next daaaaaaaay  
  
'Thinking,' "Talking,"  
  
:0 on with the show! ClowyCrow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- CHAPTER 2  
  
When I went up to the door, I went to ring the doorbell. I wasn't expecting a really hyper Bakura to jump out at me – I didn't know he was ahead of me. But then again, he was a tomb robber, probably knows a dozen shortcuts. Lucky bastard.  
  
I jumped and fell on my ass. He laughed, and, apparently, so did Malik. Malik who was there inside with him. Apparently I was the last one to the game shop.  
  
And, apparently, the only one that wasn't on a sugar high. 'That would change soon enough...'  
  
"Damnit, Bakura!" I yelled, ass hurting. "I'm gonna' kill you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, scrawny mortal!" He said, sticking out his long tongue like someone from KISS. (A/N: Don't own KISS. Is there anything I –do- own!?) I took a swipe at him with my arm, but he apparently had some... viper quick reaction speed I didn't know about and was inside before I knew it. Before I knew it was also before I knew that I missed.  
  
Does Bakura have a weakness!?  
  
I sighed, and brushed myself off. Malik followed, yelling "Ryuuji's here! Everybody run!" and then ran after Bakura into the back room.  
  
I followed shortly after, to find Jou, Yami, and Honda doing the Can-can while singing the lumberjack song by Monty Python. (A/N: don't own Monty Python, but a few of their DVDs and a CD-ROM of the Holy Grail 3)  
  
They were all yelling the lyrics. "I'm a lumberjack and I'm O-K! I work all night and I sleep all day!"  
  
Yami said, "I cut down trees!"  
  
Jou sang, "I eat my lunch,"  
  
Honda laughed, before continuing: "I like to press wild flowers!"  
  
Yami continued, "I put on women's clothing,"  
  
"And HANG AROUND IN BARS!" Jou was apparently having a lot of fun. Ryou and Yuugi were splitting their sides laughing, and this was the best party I've ever been to.  
  
The all did a little more of the can-can before Jou, in the middle, tripped over his own feet and brought the others down to the floor with him. This was followed by more laughter.  
  
"Otogi's heeere!" Yami exclaimed. "Yay! WHUT UP!?"  
  
"You guys are on crack!" I laughed. "Nothin' much, BRO!"  
  
Jou wrapped his arm around Yami and then kissed him on the cheek, before yelling, "While you were gone, ME AND YAMI GOT MARRIED!" he giggled a little more, before Yami realised something.  
  
"Ohmygod, Jou," he said, looking deadly serious. "It's our anaversary today!"  
  
Yami and Jou started making out before anyone knew it.  
  
"Holy crap!" I yelled. This was overwhelming. Overwhelming and funny. Even Ryou was laughing! Yuugi was just shocked, because they were –really- making out now.  
  
"Let's sing karaoke!" Honda yelled. Yami and Jou had stopped kissing (which was a good thing, I think...) and Bakura and Malik were giggling like school girls.  
  
"Malik has to sing! Malik Malik Malik!" Bakura yelled, pointing at Malik and making a big scene.  
  
"Maliiiik! Yeah!" Honda clapped. "Malik has to sing!"  
  
"Lets make him sing something by Sublime... Iunno... Date Rape...?" Bakura said, slyly.  
  
Malik was staring at Bakura, who was smirking sinisterly and with as much amusement as something evil could do. Malik, to everyone's delight, agreed after a bunch of declining.  
  
'Yuugi's place has a karaoke machine?' I blinked. "Why do you guys have a karaoke machine?"  
  
"We have a strobe light, too!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Are you queer?" I laughed. That question wasn't meant to be answered.  
  
"No! What ever made you think that!?" he replied, glomping Jou. "Jouuu, Otogi's being meeeeeeeean! Make him stooooooooop..."  
  
I laughed, then the music started. Before we knew it, we were half way through the song, and Malik wasn't that bad at singing. The part we could all tell he loved he sang with a lot of enthusiasim. (A/N: forgive me, I can't spell uu)  
  
"Well, the next day he stood in front of the judge he screamed, 'She lies, that little slut!' The judge knew he was full of shit, and gave him twenty- five years. Now his heart is filled with teaaars,"  
  
Bakura and Ryou did some... hillbilly dance that Honda joined in on. Then Yuugi. Then we were all dancing. Even me, actually. It was quite fun. It's because everyone was laughing at the lyrics. Good song, good lyrics, good friends, good party. S'all good. Ended up collapsing beside Honda, which was okay, since Honda isn't really a bad guy, he just got on my nerves every once and awhile. Competing for Shizuka...  
  
"Do you remember swing-dancing?" Honda asked me.  
  
"Yes. I was quite the ladies man, actually. Even got compliments from the teachers," I bragged. Just had to. It's what I do.  
  
"Okay, then. I'll lead, since you look like a girl!" Honda laughed. "Play a song!"  
  
"Hokey pokey!" Yami said, pressing play on the karaoke machine. No-one was singing, but oh-well. Ch-Check It Out wasn't really a bad song to swing- dance to, but oh well. (A/N: Ch-Check It Out by the Beastie Boys, who rock. LISTEN TO IT, I COMMAND IT! 0 or you will suffer my wraaaath...)  
  
"Why are you leading!?" I yelled. Before I knew it, he was pulling me along, and I was following.  
  
Blah. He was twirling me. The humilliation... oh god. It went something like rock-step, spin, double-spin, butterfly, hammerlock, then it was a twirl and all the fancy stuff... (A/N: I'm taking a swing-dance thing in gym. I know all the steps. Sure is fun! likes being twirled =3)  
  
"I am the one with the clientell, they say Adrock, you rock so well..." I heard Honda hum along. Wasn't really singing along. As soon as the song ended, I kicked Honda in the shins.  
  
"Asshole! I wanted to lead!" I yelled.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cuuute? Ryuuji and his boyfriend are having little conflicts..." Bakura mocked. "Boku wa kimi no vanilla, eh, Ryuuji?"  
  
I looked at him, shocked and sightly disgusted. (A/N: I advise NO-ONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 look up the English translation to those lyrics oo''')  
  
This resulted in me backing into a corner in and rocking back and forth in a fetal position. This was going to be a loooooooooooooooong sleepover... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Heheheh, included some YamiJou shounen-ai! Yaaay! Even some OtogiHonda, which I think is the best stuff =D Longer chapter, too. 


	3. Punch Hyper Hate

Myarharhaharhar, chapter three!  
  
Misura – my first review! dances heh... this is partly based on real events that I thought would be amusing if the cast of YuGiOh did them XDD Good luck finding out what I did and what I didn't, some of it's pretty surprising. Oo''' It's a small world, I –love- your fanfiction!  
  
:0 on with the show! ClowyCrow  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ah, I was in that corner for ten seconds – TOPS – before being dragged back to the party by Malik. This was getting scary, but, what the heck. Might as well have fun, right?  
  
"What'chya doin', Malik?" I asked, slyly.  
  
"I'm... dragging your ass over to do some karaoke," Malik smirked evilly. For a second there, I thought his evil side was back. Gave me the creeps.  
  
"What? Me? Sing? Yami has to open presents!" I whined back.  
  
"He already opened them."  
  
"He hasn't opened mine!" I looked at Yami, resisting crying out because of the rugburn Malik was giving me. "Yaaaaaamiiiiiii!"  
  
In turn, Yami glomped me. "What is it, dearest?" he said, smirking. "Did we have cake yet?"  
  
"No..." I said, sounding very sad. This was like ... a karaoke party night on crack.  
  
"Aww, there there..." He cradled me in his lap, which was quite disturbing. But then again, I had said some pretty disturbing things before,[1] realising it after I said it. It's funny how most things don't sound wrong in your head.  
  
After pretend-sobbing for a few seconds, my gift was conveniently an arm's reach away. I handed it to him, and slid off his lap onto the floor. "Happy birthday,"  
  
He unwrapped it, and he loved it. Something along the lines of – "OhmygodI'vebeenwantingthisforthelooooooongesttimethankyouOtogi!" is good, right? The Vines and Jet. The perfect ...Australian... whatever. I'll come up with a better title later.  
  
I elbowed Malik in the ribcage lightly and said "Thanks, Malik," so only he could hear. He nodded in response, and handed me the karaoke microphone.  
  
"Goodie," I said, in a monotone voice.  
  
"OhmygodOtogiyouhavetosingsomethingbyTheVines!" Yami squeed. (A/N: a squee is kinda' like a girlish squeal, but more masculine...? oO?)  
  
"Yes. We have to hear Otogi sing, because his boyfriend can rap. Let's see how the feminine one does things," Bakura said, another one of his stupid comments I just KNOW I should have ignored, instead of punching him.  
  
"How's THAT for feminine!" I yelled. A violent outburst for the normally calm, sly Ryuuji Otogi, I know, but I just... hate being called anything remotely near 'girly'. Shut up. Ponytails are cool.  
  
"Woahwoahwoah," Jounouchi calmed as he restrained me. Ryou and Malik were busy restraining Bakura from coming back on the offensive, but I was actually surprised I actually HIT Bakura. He mustn't have been paying attention, but that's rare still.  
  
Honda joined Jounouchi and took me into another room. The front, and I realised that the shop was closed. I could hear Bakura yelling "That whore- son! I will get him for that!" and sounds of struggle. Heh. I caused a domestic disturbance. Go me.  
  
"What –happened-, man?" Honda asked. "You –punched- Bakura!"  
  
"I know... that's kinda' extreme, even for you, Dicey-boy," Jou replied.  
  
"I'm. Not. Feminine," I growled back through gritted teeth. I shook loose of their grasp, and looked at my knuckles. "Besides, I didn't punch him –that- hard..."  
  
Honda sighed like one who had to explain things over and over would. I'm not –that- stubborn...  
  
"Look, you're going to have to apologise," he said.  
  
"What!? Why!? He. Called. Me. Feminine," I snarled.  
  
"Dude. You have a ponytail. You have an earring. You wear eyeliner," Jou stated.  
  
This didn't stop me from glaring daggers at him. "What are you.... Implying, Katsuya?" I said calmly, as I cracked my knuckles.  
  
"You're a little feminine, man. Get over it,"  
  
"Then I like being feminine. I just don't –call- it feminine. I call it..." I searched my mind for a name. "Ryuuji,"  
  
Honda smacked his forehead. Jounouchi gave up and walked into the other room where I could hear Bakura yelling at people.  
  
"Well, chicks dig me, and that's all that matters. You people can't get dates. What works, works," I shrugged. Bragging is a gift from god, I swear.  
  
Honda gave up too. He followed in Jou's footsteps, and I followed after, twirling a lock of my beautiful hair. 'Oh so smecksay Ryuuji, how pretty you are...' I thought as I entered the doorway.  
  
Only to be jumped by Bakura, and pinned to the ground. He straddled my waist, and pinned my arms above my head.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ryuuji. Nice to have met you," and with that, he dug his fingers into my neck.  
  
I'll tell you now, this guy has a vicegrip. Ryou, apparently, knew his weak spot, and was blackmailing him.  
  
"Let go of Otogi, now! Or I'll tell them..."  
  
"If you dare, I swear I will kill you as swiftly as I'm killing Ryuuji, here,"  
  
"You're not killing him swiftly, though,"  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"Fine. You see, Bakura here has –"  
  
Bakura instantly let go and sat back down on the couch. "Stupid mortals..." he grumbled.  
  
I coughed, straightening out my windpipe. He was choking me slowly but surely, and if Ryou hadn't intervined, I'd still be slowly dying.  
  
What disturbed me the most was that no-one came to my aid.  
  
I was actually scared to be here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
[1] – oo Did anyone else –other- than me (who watches the dub, but uses the Japanese names XDD) find "Now give Noa a spanking!" slightly disturbing? I remember other suggestive situations, but that was just... scary ;;  
  
oo I barely have any Yuugi and Ryou in this! Characters keep getting IGNORED!!! hits self ;; 


End file.
